bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Lomille
Lomille (Lo/gan) and (Ca/'mille') is the pairing betweenCamille RobertsLogan Mitchell and Camille Roberts. The couple is one of the most popular relationship pairings on Big Time Rush, rivaling other major relationships like Jendall. Summery At first Camille’s crush was unrequited, but eventually, Logan began to return the same feelings. They became an official couple in Big Time Girlfriends, but they decided to be "just friends" at the end of the episode. However, Katie states they are probably like one of those “on-again, off-again” couples because at the end of the episode they go to the just friends tunnel and end up making out. However, even before and after they broke -up, their whole relationship has always been characterized with instability, uncertainty and just plain craziness. This may be because this is the first time either of them is having a real relationship. As revealed in Big Time Dance, Logan had never asked out any girl before Camille, stating that girls always asked him or James had set up a double date for both of them. Camille also mentioned that no guy had ever asked her out, indicating that Logan was the first. As their friendship and relationship has developed, along with the Show, they have both brought out traits and characters that were either inexistent or carefully tucked away in each other. For instance, Camille can be seen to be much more calmer and understanding in the second season of the series which is most probably an aftermath of her relationship with Logan. Many more traits have been displayed for which Logan is not usually associated with. Like having a bad temper, jealousy, stalking and even fighting when necessary. Logan is always very senstitive when it comes to Camille which means that these traits are mostly based on impulse. These behaviors and the relationship itself are sometimes "exhausting" as stated by Logan in Big Time Contest. Similarities between Logan and Camille *Logan and Camille are both shown to panic under pressure. *They are both quite gullible. *They have both shown that they both have a slight interest in leaving LA and raising Alpacas as shown in Big Time Mansion where Logan suggested that he and the other guys should move to Bolivia, change their names and raise Alpacas in order to escape Gustavo's wrath after destroying his mansion. In Big Time Rocker, Camillle made a similar suggestion when she said that she and Logan should move to Peru and raise Alpacas in order to escape the Police after Camille stole money from Mr. Bitters' safe. Lomille Moments Season 1 Moments: Big Time Crib *When Kendall and Carlos are telling Logan that he is so pessimistic and so afraid of everything, Camille is staring into his eyes and adds, "And so hot...," to which Logan replies, "Okay...." Big Time Love Song *When Logan is approaching Jo, Camille walks quickly to Logan, and pretending to be practicing for a role, says:"How could you?!" Logan says,"Camille! Not now!" To which she responds "Of course I'll take you back!" and starts kissing him all over his face. She then says, "I'm going to go tell Rachel we're back together and that I'll destroy anyone who comes between us!" pointing at Jo. And then gives him a passionate kiss. *Logan seem embarrassed when Camille kissed him, but he wasn't mad nor sad. *When Carlos asked Logan whether Camille was a good kisser or not, he replied "I was... pleasantly surprised." *When the boys are getting Gustavo up, Camille comes outside on Jo's balcony and says, "I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend." And Jo replies with, "I don't, but I can't deal with that everyday." Camille then states, "Boys are so stupid! Remember, Logan's mine." *This is the first episode where Camille is shown to kiss Logan. Big Time Photo Shoot *Camille seems amused when the poster of Logan and the guys is going to be on the walls of millions of girls, but not facing out because Dak Zevon is on the other side. Big Time Party *When Camille comes to the party the first thing she says is " Hey, where's Logan?" *Camille says to Logan, "Is it hot in here or is it just you?" *Camille wants Logan to star in her fantasy movie. *After talking to Kendall and Jo, Logan decides that he does ''want to star in Camille's fantasy movie. *Logan has actually been trying to impress Camille in this episode. *After Logan got out from the pool and was sitting next to the fire pit, Camille throws a towel over him and confronts him. *Camille is very mad at Logan after finding out about Mercedes, and decides that she will not talk to him for a week, but says that she will still dance with him. *Logan says, "You're really cool, you know that?", but Camille silences him and says "No talking". *It seems that after the party or this episode, Logan began to develop feelings for Camille because he considers Camille really cool. Big Time Dance *In this episode, Camille sits next to Logan at school. *Logan struggles to ask Camille to the dance because he has never asked a girl out before. Even though he has been on dozens of dates, they were all double-dates in which James had arranged, or a girl had asked him out. *When he finally asks her out, she said that she wants to be asked in a way that she can remember, as opposed to cue cards. *Logan tries many different times to be unique (with the help from James) when he asks her out (using cue cards, flowers, a flying disc), meaning that he really wants to go with her. *In the end, he comes to the dance riding a horse (James and Kendall in a horse costume) dressed in a prince costume, so that Camille will go to the dance with him. When he asks her, she responds by throwing her plate of food into the air and says, "Heck yeah, I will." *He got dressed up like this because the first time Camille rejected Logan's invitation she said "I'm not looking for a prince to ride up on a horse, but how about something with a little flare." *Before the ending, if you look at the corner of the left screen, you can see Logan dancing with Camille and she is putting her hands around his neck. Big Time Fever *When Camille is talking about "Hollywood Fever," Logan says, "Well, that explains all your weird behavior." And she responds by saying, "What weird behavior?" followed by her slapping him, then kissing him and slapping him again. *Camille, along with Kendall and Logan, try to cure James who is unknowing of his Hollywood fever. *At the end, Camille is throwing snowballs at Logan while they are laughing. Big Time Video *When Camille comes in crying, Logan comforts her by putting his arm around her and saying, "It's okay. At least your Hollywood dream is still alive," and she says, "No! I'm leaving the Palm Woods!" *After the titles, Logan still doesn't believe that Camille is leaving Palm Woods. He said "Please tell me that you're rehearsing for a part". When Kelly comes up to the boys, and tells them that they're going to be shooting their first music video. Logan tells Camille that she can be in their music video and he is determined to keep her at the Palm Woods. *When Camille finds out that they made a fake video "to trick us and our parents that we had acting jobs," she slaps Logan and says, "That is so sweet." Then Logan says, "Then why did you just slap me right there?" she replies, "It seemed like the thing to do." *As Camille was leaving the lobby to pack her things, it was only Logan who waved good bye to her, with sad look on his face. *When Camille's dad tells her that she can stay at the Palm Woods, she says, "Yes!" and runs to Logan, hugging him, but also knocking him over. *In the "City is Ours" music video, Camille and Logan dance together and hug each other. Big Time Concert *After seeing Jo kiss Kendall, as something to remember her by, Logan says to Camille, "Do I get something to remember you by?" She says, "Of course," so he goes to kiss her, only to be slapped by Camille. (This was the first time Logan was going to kiss Camille of his own accord, as all of the other times Camille kisses Logan in a surprise attack.) *When the boys return to Gustavo and they stay at the "Rocque Woods" Logan tries to correct Kendall when Kendall says "We'll rush right to the Palm Woods so I can see Jo!" but Logan instead says "Maybe someone at the Palm Woods has seen Camille- I mean James". *When Logan, Kendall and Carlos come back to the Palm Woods, Camille runs up to Logan and hugs him. *At the end, when all the fans are chasing Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos, Jo says, "Looks like we've got some competition," to which Camille replies, "We can take 'em... Move!" Season 2 Moments: Welcome Back Big Time *When Camille comes by 2J, she asks, "Where is he?" and upon seeing Logan, she smiles, runs and jumps on him, knocking him over, against his request, "Ok. No, Camille please not now. I have a lot of work to do and I'm freaked...." (He is freaked because of all the homework that Big Time Rush has to do for the next day) *Erin Sanders said that there was a shot that didn't make it, of Camille knocking down all the girls with "I <3 Logan" signs at the end. Big Time Girlfriends *At the beginning of this episode Camille is sitting on Logan's lap. *Logan and Camille are an official couple. *After Camille and James kiss, Camille is incredibly regretful and feels terrible about doing it. *When Camille confronts Logan about the kiss, she gets mad at him, because she thought he was talking about ''her and ''not his toothbrush ("I was a little angry at first, but I'm cool now." "It's James who decided to put his lips on something warn-out and gross." "I was going to dump it anyway.") *When Logan finally hears that Camille and James have kissed, he furiously raises his fist towards James, but lowers it, scoffs, and sadly walks away. *Logan forgives Camille, but breaks up with her, saying that 96% of all first relationships end in break ups, so they may as well get their break up out of the way now. *Logan stated that he would cover up the pain of losing Camille by getting a buzz-cut, joining a gym, and nicknaming himself "The Island." *Camille asked if the two could be friends, and he agrees, shaking her hand. She then asked if they could hug, which they do. After the hug, they both lean in and kiss. *Camille and Logan spent the entire time together at the carnival, and he won a fluffy pink dog, before giving it to Camile, then put his arm around her shoulder, and she put her arm around his waist. *Although Logan and Camille drove through "The Tunnel of Just Friends," upon exiting it is shown that she has kissed all over his face, leaving Logan looking shocked at the wheel. Big Time Christmas *Camille gives Logan a present (telling him to open it on Christmas) and Logan gives Camille canned ham, but then offered her a scented candle (worried that she might not like the canned ham) but Camille took the canned ham instead. *Camille kissed Logan on the cheek after getting her gift and told the boys that she would see them next year. Logan went "Oh" when she kissed him.'' *Logan was the only one who waved good bye to her, and was also smiling while waving. *Logan is the only one that doesn't want to use Kendall's mistletoe hockey stick. This shows that he still has feelings for Camille and doesn't want to kiss another girl. Big Time Guru *Camille at first defends Logan from James saying "I mean come on let Logan have a little swagger for once." However when she turns round and sees Logan being followed by a crowd of girls, she instantly states "Ok we have got to destroy that swagger app." suggesting that she is jealous of all the attention he is receiving from other girls. Big Time Crush *Camille and Logan are no longer a couple; however, they remain good friends. When Logan flirts with the new girl and then sees Camille, his feelings towards her become uncertain because their break up isn't really clear and he's afraid that he might hurt Camille's feelings. *Logan dresses up as an old lady or to the new girl 'Logan's grandma', and confronted Camille in her apartment (room 4J). At first, Camille asks Logan (as his grandma) whether she should dress up in the blue outfit that Logan really likes and win him back. But Logan says that they should remain friends instead. Camille then agreed and wishing him a good time with the new girl at the movies. Logan replied by saying that Camille must be the coolest girl in the world. *In the movie theater, Logan sees Camille sitting by herself in her blue dress that he really likes and thought that she was trying to win him back. After apologizing to his date (the new girl), the new girl realizes that he still has feelings for Camille, so they break off their date. *Logan then confronted Camille but before he can finish his sentence (about his being to fast on the dating thing, being a jerk, etc.) Camille's date shows up. Logan who was shocked didn't say anything else but hoping that Camille and her date have a good time. It is shown that while Camille was entering the theater, she turned around and saw Logan who is looking rather sad, with a look that is not happy but can be describe as uncertain/caring/sad. *At the end, Logan, Kendall, Carlos, and James, end up seeing the movie 'Kiss and Tell' alone without dates. But they go to see ' The Unicorn Princess' when James realize that he still has four tickets to see that movie. Big Time Reality *Logan and Camille are playing cards together in the Palm Woods Park when the cameras filmed them. The producer said that they are like an old married couple. When he said "Logan, this show needs passion, betrayal, then passion again." Logan replied "Well, that would be kind of awkward because we kind of already dated." Camille "Yeah, but we don't now." Reffering to Big Time Girlfriends. *At the park, when the producer told them to kiss, they kissed awkwardly with their eyes open and looking to the cameras. *When they were in front of the Palm Woods, the producer told them to kiss and they kissed passionately. *In Griffin's office, when Kendall said "Logan and Camille have to pretend they're in love." Logan and Camille are still kissing. Then they stop when Kendall said "Guys, the cameras are off." but started kissing again when the producer said "They're on again." *When Logan faked breaking up with Camille she slaps him, to which he responds by saying "Not that real!". This is reffering to Camille's habits of slapping and kissing him randomly. And after that, they started kissing again. *Camille apologizes to him about the hard slap. *At the boys' apartment, Logan and Camille distracted the producer while Katie, James, and Carlos disassembled the cameras by kissing for a long time. The producer even said "Wow! That was a long kiss." When they stopped and saw Katie, James, and Carlos haven't done yet, they started kissing again and even longer than the previous one, with Camille kissing Logan all over his face, leaving lip marks just like in "Boyfriend" music video and in Big Time Love Song. *When the reality show is finally over, Camille said "Thank goodness we're done with all slapping and kissing." and Logan replied "Yeah. For me it's just really the slapping that bothered me." Both of them had their eyes closed the whole time they were kissing showing how much they liked it. *Also after Logan admitted that, he put his arm around Camille's shoulders. Green Time Rush *When Miss Collins tells everyone to pick partners for the project, Camille rushes to ask Logan. *Camille is the most presistant to be Logan's partner. *Camille looks disappointed when she doesn't get Logan for her partner and gets stuck with one of the Jennifers (the blonde one). Big Time Prom Kings *Logan looks jealous when Camille gets asked to the Prom. *Camille waves at Logan as her date drags her away. *Logan denies being jealous of Camille and her date. *He is seen spying on them with a tree hat *Logan tries to sabotage Camille and her date. *Camille helps Logan and James. *Logan told Camille that he didn't want her and Steve to win Prom King and Queen because if he wanted to get back together with her, it would be impossible for him to. *Steve (Camille's Boyfriend/Date) looks worried/sad when Logan drags Camille away. *After Logan tells Camille what happened (how he didn't want Camille and Steve to win Prom King and Queen, because if he wanted to get back together with her, then it would be impossible for him to do so), Camille and Steve withdraw from the race as Prom King and Queen (to avoid confusion because Camille was wearing James' tuxedo). *Logan told Camille: "I know we're off again but we're on again, I can't have you pre pre-engaged to some guy and I'm sorry. You can hit me now." However Camille didn't hit him she just said "Darn, you're cute!" Big Time Single *Logan immediately goes to Camille, when Logan, Carlos and James need to experience having their hearts broken, so that they can feel the pain that Kendall is going through. Because they are too friendly most of the time, Logan's heartbreak is never as serious or evident as Carlos and James. Big Time Rocker *Logan immediately declares himself 'out' instead of trying to compete with James and Carlos for Lucy's affection upon seeing Camille, and starts following her around and trying to get her back. *Logan helps Camille with her part for her movie Spy High (Milla Stark), and is always asking for a kiss just in case she does not come back . It's possible Camille does this because she still has feelings for him, and not because of her character. When she kisses Logan he is left frozen. *Logan and Camille hide out in a dumpster after Camille's character robbed the Palmwoods safe. She also worked hard to make it nice. (Kind of like a small house) *Camille suggests that she and Logan use the stolen money to move to Peru and start a new life raising Alpacas. *Logan and Camille kiss three times in this episode, however all of the times they kiss Camille is acting as Milla. *It should be noted however that Logan seemed disappointed when Camille was no longer playing the character from her movie, however at the end of the episode he is shown to be happy that Camille is back to being her normal self. *Logan was dissapointed when Camille stoped kissing him. Big Time Secrets *Logan for a split second doesn't seem to care when told by Lucy that she didn't know that Kendall and Camille were dating. upon hearing this he then proceeded to throw his change in the air and chase after Kendall and Camille. *He question Kendall when he arrives back on where he was, what he was doing and who he was doing things with, showing how suspicious he is of Kendall and Camille. *Logan spends the entire episode trying to figure out what they're doing, such as hiding in the bushes wearing a bush hat as a disguise and hiding in the vending machine. *Towards the end of the episode Logan gets very mad and chases after Kendall with an axe guitar like a maniac, clearly suggesting he hates Kendall for stealing Camille and betraying him. (However Kendall and Camille were just figure skating). Big Time Move * While singing, Camille points a heart sign at Logan, where he points and winks at her. *Camille was the first of the girls to arrive, and she kept looking at Logan. *Logan is coincidentally in front of Camille during the song. Gallery Click here. Category:Relationships Category:Pairings Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Friendships